Negi's Mother
by NegimaFan
Summary: My theory on who Negi's mother is, and what happened to her.
1. Negi's birth!

**Negi's Mother-Chapter 1**

By NegimaFan

A/N: After reading the most recent chapters of the manga, and reading the Wikipedia web site, I came up with this chapter. My theory on who Negi's mother could be.

Disclaimer: I do not, In any way, own Mahou Sensei Negima.

XOXOXO

"Push! Push!" yelled a young Nurse Mage.

"Oh!" the young woman screamed.

Albireo Ima burst in, "How's Mrs. Springfield doing?"

"How does it look like I'm doing?" she yelled at him.

Albireo shook slightly, "Um, sorry, stupid question."

Gateau chuckled, "If only Nagi-san weren't on a mission right now, he would love to see the birth of his son."

"Indeed," responded Albireo.

"OH!" Mrs. Springfield yelled on last time, and then the room was filled with the sounds of a crying child.

"Oh," the nurse held up the baby, "It's a boy!"

Mrs. Springfield smiled, "He has his father's eyes."

"Congratulations!" Gateau yelled, "Have you chosen a name for him?"

She smiled, "Negi, his name will be Negi Springfield."

Albireo grinned, "That sounds like a wonderful name."

Suddenly, Takahata burst into the room, "SPRINGFIELD-SAMA!"

She turned to him and her smile faltered at the look on his face, "What's wrong Takahata-san?"

"I-It's about Nagi-sama."

XOXOXO

Mrs. Springfield was in tears, Nagi was missing and classified as dead, "No, he can't be dead! HE CAN'T BE!" Three days had past since she had learned about what happened to her husband, she was devastated. She couldn't even look at her son anymore, she reminded him too much of Nagi.

Meanwhile, the remaining members of the Crimson wing were discussing about what to do about the two of them. "She has sacrificed so much, and dedicated her life to helping Nagi-sama, without him, I don't think such wounds of her heart will ever recover now, I don't think she's even in the proper mental condition to raise her son."

"Perhaps, Windsor-san(A/N: I made this up, my name for the guy in the picture with the big sword), she never had a real childhood after all, she was used as a weapon and only knew of pain before we rescued her," said Eishun.

"You know that's not such a bad idea," said Albireo.

"What's not such a bad idea?" asked Gateau.

"Well, why not give her a second chance at her childhood?"

At this, the members of the Crimson Wing paused, "What do mean, Albireo?"

"I mean, we turn her back into a child, and allow her to have a normal life."

"Is that even possible?" asked Takahata.

Albireo chuckled, "Yes, though I am afraid that in order for her to have a true childhood, we'll have to erase her memory."

"Fine, you can turn someone back into a child," said Windsor, "however, we still don't have anyone to take care of her."

"I'll take care of her," said Gateau.

"Are you sure, Gateau?" asked Albireo.

Gateau nodded, "I would be proud to look after her, and Takahata-san would be more than happy to help, right Takahata-san?"

"Of course, Gateau-sama."

"Well, it's settled, shall we get started then?" said Albireo.

XOXOXO

"So, what are you doing again?"

"We're giving you another chance at your childhood."

"What?!? Are you crazy?"

"Are you saying you don't want a real childhood?"

"No, I'd love one, but what about Negi? What will happen to him?"

Albireo smiled, "Everything's been taken care of, Negi-kun has been set up to live with your brother-in-law and niece."

"I – see" she said.

"So," asked Albireo, "do you want to go through with this?"

She nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Very well then, once this is finished and you wake up, you will not remember anything about us or your experiences with Nagi-sama." Albireo then proceeded with the spell.

XOXOXO

A young girl woke, "Oh, my head, what happen?"

"You took a nasty spill there little one."

She looked up, "W-Who are you?"

He smiled, "My name's Gateau Vanderburg, and this is Takamichi T. Takahata."

"Oh," she paused, "and what's my name?"

Gateau smiled, "Your name's Asuna…Asuna Kagurazaka."

XOXOXO

Well, that's the first chapter of this story, what did you think of it? Are you surprised? Please tell me if you want more chapters.


	2. Memories

**Negi's Mother-Chapter 2**

By NegimaFan

A/N: Well, since my first chapter was so popular I decided to write the second chapter to this story. In this chapter, we see Asuna and Nagi's relationship bloom through a series of flashbacks. Also, one reviewer argued that some of my ideas don't exactly fit, well as Albireo once said, 'One's age can not be determined by their appearance alone.' Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima.

XOXOXO

Albireo held in his hand a small orb. This magic orb was very special to him, as it was a copy of all of Asuna's memories. He made sure to copy all her memories before erasing them from her mind, in case the plan went awry. He chanted a spell and activated the orb, wishing to look back at Asuna's life one last time.

XOXOXO

It was over twenty years ago, Asuna's parents gave her up as a bargaining chip to prevent their kingdom from being destroyed, and she was used as a weapon, due to her ability to cancel spells. She was miserable, and on one occasion nearly took her own life. Then, something amazing happened not long after she had turned seven. During a massive invasion of the magical city, a young man came to help. His name was Nagi Springfield, though he called himself the thousand master, leader of the Crimson Wing.

"What kind of people are you?" he yelled at them, "Using a little girl like this?"

The elder mage that chained Asuna stammered, "Y-You're,"

"That's right! I'm Nagi Springfield, also known as the thousand master."

He then looked at the little girl, "Yo, young lady, what's your name?"

"Na..me..?" she paused, "Asuna…Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia."

Nagi chuckle, "That's a long name, oi. But…Asuna, huh. That's a nice name. Alright Asuna, wait here. Let's go Al, Eishun! These enemies are small fries, just taking them out is commission enough!"

Asuna blushed slightly, 'He seems nice.'

XOXOXO

Several years had passed, Asuna was 14 now, and Nagi had just recently turned 20. After Nagi had rescued her, she had stayed by his side and trained hard so that she would be able to help him in battle. She had grown very attached to Nagi, he was her first real friend, though at this point she had made friends with all the members of the Crimson Wing. One particular member, Takahata, was especially nice to her, she just wished the guy would get over his confidence problem. The one thing that bothered Asuna was that Nagi was extremely flirty with the girls. He always used the same idiotic pickup lines with the girls, and they always fell for them. Once again, Asuna was in one of her moods.

"Where's Nagi now?"

"I believe that he went into town," replied Takahata.

"Hmph, probably went to get another date with some bimbo," she said angrily.

"W-Well, since he's going to be busy for a while, I was wondering if maybe-"

"Oh, he's not going to keep us waiting this time, I'm going to give that idiot a piece of my mind," she yelled as she hurried into the town to find Nagi.

'Damn it,' Takahata thought to himself, 'why can't I just work up the courage to ask her out?'

Asuna walked through the town, until she finally spotted Nagi, followed by a rather small, blond girl.

"Nagi," Asuna yelled at him, "where have you been, out flirting again?"

"No, Asuna, of course not."

"Then who's she?"

The blond girl stared at her angrily, "My name's Evangeline A.K. McDowell, and I'm this mage's lover," she smirked.

Asuna was livid, "LOVER?!?"

"NO, she's just imagines she is, this vampire's been stalking me ever since I saved her from those villagers."

"I told you before, Nagi, I'm not giving up on you, the sooner you accept that, the sooner we can get on with our happy life together."

Asuna was furious, "WHY DON'T YOU TAKE A HIKE!!!" She swung her harisen at Evangeline.

"My what a pitiful attack," putting up a magical barrier. Unfortunately, the attack was not stopped by the barrier and the attack hit Eva right in the jaw. Eva fell unconscious for a moment, and when she woke up, Nagi and Asuna were gone.

"Nagi, what is with you and all these girls," Asuna asked him angrily.

"Hey, I'm just trying to find the right girl," at this point, Asuna bashed his head in.

"BAKA," she yelled at him, "did you ever think to consider that the right girl is closer than you think?"

Nagi grinned, "Who are we talking about, Asuna-chan, you?"

Asuna promptly blushed, "W-Well, I, I…"

Nagi cupped his hand over her cheek and brought her closer to him, "Because, I think that would be a wonderful idea," he then pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Asuna was startled at Nagi's forwardness, but she did not fight the kiss, she embraced it. She was in love with Nagi Springfield.

XOXOXO

One year had passed since Asuna and Nagi had become a couple. Though Asuna was Nagi's partner, he still went around telling everyone that he had no partner. The point of this being that he was afraid that his enemies would come after Asuna if they knew. One thing that bugged her was the Evangeline was still stalking Nagi. She was the main reason that Nagi was afraid of people knowing that he had a partner, because Eva would probably kill any girl that got close to Nagi.

'Geeze,' Asuna though to herself, 'why is Nagi-kun so afraid that something will happen if people find out about us. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself.'

The door to her home opened, and Nagi arrived with that idiotic grin on his face, "Well, I did it, I took care of our Evangeline problem."

Asuna was shocked, but that shock soon turned to joy, "You did?!? How?"

"Oh, just placed her under a little curse, she'll spend a few years a Mahora academy, and then I plan on freeing her from the curse. By then, I think she'll have gotten over me. Oh, by the way, I took the liberty of erasing all of Eva-bozu's memories of you, so we don't have to worry about her sending someone to kill you."

"That's good. So does that mean you're going to start telling people that I'm your partner?" she asked.

"No, but it does mean that we have one less thing to worry about. In the mean time, however, I was hoping to spend some 'quality time' with you," he then proceeded to wrap his arms around Asuna and press his lips on hers. Asuna returned the kiss with a great deal of enthusiasm.

XOXOXO

Three more years had passed, and today was the day, the day that she and Nagi were to be married. She was walking up the altar in a beautiful white dress, butterflies in her stomach. She had never been more nervous in all her life.

"Dearly beloved," said the priest, "we are gathered here today to witness the marriage between Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia, and Nagi Springfield. Asuna, do you take Nagi to be you husband?"

Asuna looked at Nagi, "I do."

"Nagi, do you take Asuna to be your wife?"

Nagi looked at Asuna, "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Nagi grinned, "With pleasure," he then captured Asuna's lips in a loving kiss. A kiss that in Asuna's mind meant that they would be together for a long, long time.

XOXOXO

A little more than a year-and-a-half had passed since their marriage, and Asuna had something very important to say. "Okay, Asuna-chan," said Nagi, "what's this big news you have for me?"

"Well Nagi,…I'M PREGNANT!!!"

Nagi went wide-eyed, "WHAT?!?"

"Yep, I went to the hospital, and they confirmed it this morning. In just a few months, you and I are going to be the proud parents of a healthy baby boy."

Nagi smiled, "That's wonderful."

_Later that night_

Nagi was meeting with Albireo, he had just heard the news from Asuna, "Well, congratulations, Nagi-san, you'll soon be a proud father."

"Thanks Albireo-san. Look, I need you to do me a favor. I'll be going on an important mission soon, and, well, it's going to be dangerous and,…I don't know if I'll be coming back anytime soon."

Albireo was speechless for a few moments," What? Then don't go, you have too much to lose,"

"Look," said Nagi, "I have to do this, I can't tell you why, but trust me. What I'm asking you is to make a journal of me for my son in case…in case I don't come back."

Albireo nodded, "I'd be happy to."

XOXOXO

Several months had passed, Nagi still had not returned, and the day had come for his son to be born.

"Push! Push!" yelled a young Nurse Mage.

"Oh!" the young woman screamed.

Albireo Ima burst in, "How's Mrs. Springfield doing?"

"How does it look like I'm doing?" she yelled at him.

Albireo shook slightly, "Um, sorry, stupid question."

Gateau chuckled, "If only Nagi-san weren't on a mission right now, he would love to see the birth of his son."

"Indeed," responded Albireo.

"OH!" Mrs. Springfield yelled on last time, and then the room was filled with the sounds of a crying child.

"Oh," the nurse held up the baby, "It's a boy!"

Mrs. Springfield smiled, "He has his father's eyes."

"Congratulations!" Gateau yelled, "Have you chosen a name for him?"

She smiled, "Negi, his name will be Negi Springfield."

Albireo grinned, "That sounds like a wonderful name."

Suddenly, Takahata burst into the room, "ASUNA-SAMA!"

She turned to him and her smile faltered at the look on his face, "What's wrong Takahata-san?"

"I-It's about Nagi-sama."

XOXOXO

Albireo deactivated the spell, he couldn't bear to watch anymore, 'Nagi,' he thought, 'what happened to you? What was so important that you had to leave your wife and son?'

XOXOXO

It was night, Asuna and Takahata were sound asleep, but Gateau was deep in thought, he remembered what Albireo and his apprentice, Alastor, had told him.

_Flashback_

"_So, Asuna-san won't remember anything about Nagi or us?" Gateau asked._

"_Well," said Albireo, "we couldn't guarantee that, what with her magical nullification powers, so we made a few memory alterations."_

_Gateau stared at them, "Meaning?"_

_Alastor answer, "Meaning that even if she remembers anything about Nagi-sama, or any of us for that matter, she'll only see herself in her childhood form, no matter what time period she remembers us from."_

"_We also modified her wedding day, so that even if she remembers it, she'll think she was the flower girl, not the bride, and that she was just a witness to Negi's birth."_

_Gateau nodded, "Well, I promise you, this time around, Asuna-san will have a real childhood. One, I hope, that is free from her pains of the past."_

_End Flashback_

Gateau looked at Asuna, 'This time, Asuna-chan, I'll be the one who protects you, and not the other way around.'

XOXOXO

Well, that's chapter two of my story, I hope this idea fits with the manga. If you're wondering why I made Takahata like he is in the past, the few flashbacks I've seen of him led me to believe that in his younger years he had a serious confidence problem. I would like to thank all those who reviewed my first chapter, I never got that many reviews for one chapter before. Please continue to review, and tell me if you wish for me to continue this story. Also, if you like this story, please read my first fanfic, 'Visiting New Worlds,' I'm sure that you'll enjoy it.


	3. Albireo's Pactio and Gateau's Sacrifice

**Negi's Mother-Chapter 3**

By NegimaFan

A/N: I am thrilled that this story has done so well, so here is chapter 3. In this chapter, Asuna will experience a number of dreams that will cause her to remember Nagi. Though she will not remember being married to him, she will remember that Nagi was very important to her. Also, in this chapter, I include a new theory I have involving Albireo. In response to a review from last chapter, no, Asuna was not present when Nagi asked Albireo to make a journal of him for his son.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima.

XOXOXO

_Asuna was sitting at the port, her legs stretched over the rim of the dock. Gateau was busy training Takahata, "Listen up, alright?" Gateau said, "Magic power in the left arm, ki in the right arm."_

"_Magic in the left," Takahata repeated, "ki in the…whoa!" Takahata had failed yet again to produce the __kankahō._

"_Wrong, wrong," an exasperated Gateau said, "Listen up, Takamichi, make yourself into nothingness; at this rate it'll take you five years."_

_Suddenly, Nagi arrived, "Yo!" he said, "How's the princess feeling today?"_

"_Ah," said Takamichi, "Nagi-san, everyone, good morning."_

"_Baka Takamichi," said Nagi, "I told you to stop calling me Nagi-san. Just call me Nagi. What are guys doing?" he asked._

"_Oh, was just doing a little training with Gateau-san…" But Takamichi was interrupted by Asuna._

"_Magic power in the left hand," she said, "ki in the right hand," everyone was shocked, Asuna had successfully produced the __kankahō._

"…" _Takamichi was speechless._

_Eishun laughed, "Ha, Ha, Ha, you're falling behind Takamichi-kun."_

"_Amazing," said Nagi, "as expected of the princess."_

"_She'll make a great follower for mages in the future as this rate," said Albireo._

_Gateau laughed, "Little girl, want to become my partner?"_

_Asuna shook her head, and then she said, "I want Nagi."_

_For a moment, everyone was silent, and then they began to laugh. "Why the hell are you always so popular with everyone?"_

XOXOXO

Asuna suddenly woke up, "Another dream," she said to herself, "it seems more of my memories are returning."

For the past month, Asuna had several dreams from her past, most of which involved a mage named Nagi. When Asuna asked Gateau, he had told her that Nagi was a very special person, and that she had been very good friends with him. Unfortunately, Asuna had also been told that he had died not long ago. Though it saddened her slightly we she was told this, she had gotten over it. After all, she still had Takahata, and Gateau. She had grown attached to Gateau in the past two months that she had been traveling with him. She was like the father she never had, or couldn't remember. She was unsure of whom her real parents were, and Gateau had said he had never known Asuna's parents.

"Jochan," Asuna looked up to see Gateau smiling at her, "want some breakfast."

Asuna smiled, "Yes please."

As they ate, Asuna asked, "Gateau-san,"

"Yes, jochan?"

"Did I have a crush on Nagi-kun?"

Gateau choked on food for a moment, "What gave you that idea?"

"Well, I had a dream that you were training Takamichi-san," at this point, Takamichi was listening to the conversation, "and I did this _kankahō _thing, and then you asked if I wanted to be your partner. I said no, and that I wanted to be Nagi's partner."

Gateau was shocked, 'How much does she remember. Well at least the alterations to her memory are working, or she would have remembered that she was 10 in that memory.' "Jochan," he said, "you didn't have a crush on Nagi-san" he was lying through his teeth, "Nagi-san was your first friend, and he was the only one you trusted at the time to be a partner to. Eventually, you came to trust the rest of the members."

"Oh, so who did I have I crush on?"

Gateau had not heard her question, as he had noticed that Takahata was holding back fits of laughter, "TAKAHATA!!!"

"Oh, I have a crush on Takahata-kun?"

Both Gateau and Takahata went wide-eyed. Gateau was speechless for a moment, "Oh, er, um, well…Yes! You have a, er, slight crush on Takamichi-san."

"Really? Well, he is very handsome," she giggled, an obvious blush on her cheeks.

Takahata simply sat there in shock, 'Great,' he thought, 'NOW she starts to like me.'

XOXOXO

Albireo had made his way to Mahora Academy. He was searching for a possible means of locating Nagi. He had heard rumors of a spell that had the ability to create a object capable of locating anyone you could think of, whether they were in this world or the magical world. Though many believed Nagi to be dead, Albireo knew that he was alive. The reason for this was because his pactio with Nagi was still active. He thought back to that day when he made his pactio with Nagi, it was a moment of his life he would never forget.

_Flashback_

_Nagi was flirting with a rather drunken woman, and next to her was another drunken woman conversing with Albireo._

"_You know," said Nagi, "I've been looking for a partner for my travels, and you're very attractive, care to make a pactio?"_

_The woman chuckled, "S-Sure."_

_At the same time, Albireo said, "You know, I haven't had any companionship in a long time, and you're quite beautiful."_

_She smirked a drunken smirk, "Give me a kiss handsome."_

_As Nagi and Albireo both closed their eyes and perked their lips, both women fell to ground, they had drunk far too much. Nagi and Albireo had not realized this, which resulted in them accidentally kissing each other. The pactio circle glowed, and a card with Albireo's picture on it appeared._

_Nagi was in shock. He then stared at Albireo and said, "We never speak of this again."_

_End Flashback_

Albireo chuckled slightly; he was surprised at how they were able to keep that event a secret. Hell, even Asuna never found out about his pactio with Nagi. As he searched through the old texts, he came upon and old book titled 'The Ancient Magic of World.' Unfortunately, as he grabbed the text, the room began to shake, and a voice said, "**He who looks upon the ancients texts, you shall remain trapped here, underneath the magic of the world tree**." Then Albireo fell unconscious.

When Albireo awoke, he found himself in a well furnished room, littered with books. But as when tried to leave, he realized he could not, some magic he was not familiar with prevented him from leaving the room. Just as the voice had stated, he was trapped here.

XOXOXO

Takahata sighed; it had been a month since Asuna had found out about her 'crush' on him, and now the girl would not leave her side. A few years ago, he would have enjoyed the attention from Asuna, but he had given up on her when she married Nagi, and now, with Asuna being a child again, a relationship between them just didn't feel right. Asuna, however, didn't seem to care.

"You looked wonderful today, Takahata-kun."

Takahata sighed again, "Asuna,"

"Yes?"

"About your crush on me, well," but he was interrupted by a powerful spell that the pair of them were narrowly able to avoid.

"Well, well, look who it is, why if it isn't Gateau Vanderburg and his apprentice, Takamichi Takahata," a massive demon had appeared, "I come to take Nagi's wife, and I heard a rumor that you two were traveling with her. I guess the rumor wasn't true, because all I see is some little brattling with you."

"Well then," said Gateau, "I guess you have no point in staying here."

"Oh no, since I'm here, I think I'll try out my latest spell on the brattling." He then launched a massive dark attack at Asuna.

"ASUNA!" Takahata shielded Asuna, preparing to take the attack himself, but it never came. When Takahata looked, he saw Gateau standing their, a bloody mess, "Gateau-sama," Takahata said.

"Gateau-san!" cried Asuna.

"HA, HA, HA, what an idiot, taking a blast like that head on, what did he think he was accomplishing anyway? I'll just kill the both of you with my next attack."

Takahata glared at the demon with a look of pure rage, "No," he said, "I will not allow his sacrifice be in vain! "Magic power in the left arm," he recited, "ki in the right arm." This time, he was successful.

The Demon went wide-eyed, "WHAT?!?"

"NOW, I BANISH YOU!" Takahata unleashed a massive barrage on the demon. When the attack was complete, the demon was gone.

Takahata and Asuna rushed to Gateau's side. "So Takamichi got a light?" Gateau asked. Takahata lit him a cigarette, "Damn, that's good. Now go, leave this to me." He then stared at Asuna, "Jochan, what's wrong? You're not crying are you? I've never seen you show your tears before." He grinned, "He, He, I'm happy."

"Master," said Takahata.

It was then Gateau realized that as long Asuna any memories of the magical world, she would never have a real childhood. He knew that in Asuna's present state, her magical immunity was far weaker than it was as an adult. "Takamichi, about her memories, erase the part about me, will ya?"

"Master!" said Takahata, "what are you saying?!?"

"It's nothing Jochan need hold onto."

"No…" cried Asuna, "first Nagi's gone, and now you."

"Be happy, Jochan," said Gateau, "You have the right, you know."

"No," she said, "You can't Gateau-san!" she screamed "please don't die!"

Gateau grinned, and with his last breath, he said, "I love you Asuna-chan, you're like the daughter I never had, but always wanted."

Asuna fell to the ground, her face a mess of tears, "TOU-SAN!!!"

XOXOXO

Well, that's chapter 3, I decided to come up with a theory on how Nagi and Albireo formed their pactio, as well as how he became trapped beneath the world tree, what do you think? Tell me what you think.


	4. Asuna's Confession

**Negi's Mother-Chapter 4**

By NegimaFan

A/N: I have suffering some writer's block for my other story, 'Visiting New Worlds' and have been unable to figure out how to best finish the Konoka arc properly. In the meantime, here is the latest chapter for Negi's Mother. This is the last chapter before we reach present-day in Negima. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima.

XOXOXO

Takahata was carrying a sleeping Asuna on her back. Just a few days ago, he had completely erased Asuna's memories of Gateau, though kept most of her memories of himself intact, namely the one's that mentioned magic. Unfortunately, Takahata forgot to erase Asuna's memories that made her believe she had a crush on him, but he believed she would outgrow her crush on him, so he wasn't that worried about it. "Asuna," said Takahata.

"Mmph," Asuna mumbled as she awoke from her nap, "what is it Takahata-sama?"

"We're here," he said.

"Where?"

"Your new home," he smiled at her, and placed her on the ground, "Mahora Academy."

XOXOXO

"So this is Asuna-chan?" the Dean smiled at her, "She is more than welcome to attend the academy, and arrangements have been made so that she has a place to stay on campus."

"I-I don't wish to be a burden Headmaster-sama."

The Dean chuckled, "You are no bother Asuna-chan, all I ask from you is that you do your best, and not to forget to have some fun now and then."

Asuna nodded, "Yes, Headmaster-sama, um, who will I be staying with? Takahata-sama?"

Takahata shook his head, "I'm sorry, Asuna-chan, but I will be away quite often on school business, and I wouldn't be able to look after you, but Headmaster-sama has assured me you will have someone to look after you."

"And that someone would be me," Takahata turned around to see a tall, well-endowed, blonde woman who had just arrived.

"Ahh, Shizuna-san, good to see you," the Dean said, "Asuna-chan this is Shizuna Minamoto, she will be looking after you while you attend the school."

Asuna smiled nervously, "Thank you, Shizuna-sama."

Shizuna smiled, "There's no need to be so formal, Asuna-chan, you can just call me Shizuna."

"Of course,…Shizuna."

_The Next Day_

"Well Asuna," asked Takahata, "are you ready for your first day of school?"

Asuna shook her head, and said nothing as she looked at the ground.

Takahata's smiled faded for a moment, then he remembered, "Asuna-chan,"

Asuna looked up, "Yes?"

"I almost forgot, I got you a present, here," he showed her a set of bells.

"Bells?"

"Ribbon Bells, Asuna-chan, they're for your hair, I thought you would look pretty in them."

Asuna smiled "Really?" She quickly put them on, "Well how do I look?"

Takahata smiled, "Beautiful." He then kissed her on the forehead, "Have a wonderful day, Asuna-chan."

Asuna blushed deeply, "Yes, Takahata-sama." It was the first, and last, present Asuna had ever received from Takahata.

XOXOXO

Nearly Ten years had past since that day. Today was the evening of the second day of the Mahora festival, and Takahata had enjoyed a wonderful evening with his former student, Asuna. Now she had something important to tell him. He turned to her and smiled.

"Takahata-sensei," Asuna said quite nervously, "I…ever since back then, I have always…I have always loved you."

Takahata was shocked, he had thought she had gotten over him years ago. Though it did not show, his heart started to beat faster and faster, he wanted very dearly to return his feelings to Asuna. Fifteen years ago he would have given anything to hear those words from Asuna, but now, he knew that it was not possible for them to be together, not just because she was once again 15, but because the idea of being with her always made him feel like he was stealing her from Nagi, even though Nagi was believed to be dead.

Asuna continued, "Um…and…if it's alright with you, I wonder if we can go out together."

"Thank You," said Takahata, "Asuna's feelings, I'm really glad for them, ------But…I'm sorry."

"N-No, I'm glad to hear that from you."

"Asuna…"

"No, umm…If you'll excuse me." Asuna then fled, tears flowing from her eyes.

"You brushed her off, didn't you, Takahata-kun?" Albireo appeared, smirking slightly.

"…Long time, no see Al."

"What a pity, she was quite the prized trophy too."

"Please don't start."

"HuHu, that young man Takahata has become an adult, I see."

"I…I don't deserve the right to be loved by others." He then lit one of his cigarettes, a single tear flowing down his cheek.

XOXOXO

I know this chapter's brief, but this is just a final recap of the past before we reach present-day. Also, I have a poll for you:

Should Asuna learn about her past:

Yes

No

Keep in mind, if you pick no, I will not have Asuna ever learn that she was Negi's mother, though some of her motherly will show. If you pick yes, I will, but it won't be for several chapters.


	5. Anya's Scheme, Takahata's Plan

**Negi's Mother-Chapter 5**

By NegimaFan

A/N: Sorry it has been so long since my last update, my summer courses have been a real pain in the ass. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, in a unanimous decision Asuna will remember she is Negi's mother. The following chapters are post-chapter 179 in Negima.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima.

XOXOXO

Asuna was exhausted, after what seemed like an eternity of training with Evangeline, she then had to put up with the assaults of Ayaka and the rest of her classmates trying to steal their badges so that they could go to Wales with Negi. Now, she had to put up with Negi's friend from Wales, Anya. For some reason, she did not seem to like her, yet she seemed to get along well with both Nodoka and Yue.

"Mmph," Negi had once again snuck into Asuna's bed. This morning, Negi seemed to be having a particularly bad dream. They say children, when they're scared, will unconsciously reach out to their mothers for comfort. This was perhaps why Negi always seemed to sleepwalk into Asuna's bed, because unconsciously he can sense her motherly prescience. Though the excuse Negi used was she reminded him of his cousin, Nekane. Asuna, who was still half asleep, wrapped her arms around Negi and gently caressed his back.

"Shh," Asuna said, "It's okay Negi, you're just having a bad dream." Suddenly Asuna realized what she was doing. Her eyes went wide and she quickly leaped out of bed, "What the Hell?!? What are you doing in my bad AGAIN?!? Didn't I already tell you no more bed sharing!?!" Asuna was in shock, 'What was that,' Asuna thought to herself, 'since when do I show that kind of affection to Negi?' Asuna was worried, for a while now she had been wondering if these feelings she had developed towards Negi were feelings of love, though she would never admit it, she begun to believe that really was falling in love with Negi, "Arrgh, can this day get any worse?"

At this moment, Anya chose to barge in, "What's going on in here?" She then stared at the sight before her, Negi in Asuna's bed, Asuna standing next to bed in her pajamas. 'What the?!?' Anya could not believe the sight before her, 'is she trying to seduce Negi?' Anya thought to herself.

Negi was in stupefied, "A-Anya, um, this isn't what it looks like."

Anya glared, not at Negi, but at Asuna, "You know, I remember you saying that there was nothing going on between you and Negi, and then I stumble onto this little scene, so let me ask you again, WHAT IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO?!?"

Asuna was trying VERY hard to keep her temper in check, "Look, nothing is going on between us, now GET OUT," and failing miserably.

Anya huffed, then stormed out.

Negi sighed, "Thank-you Asuna-san."

Asuna turned and glared at him, "You too! Get out now!"

"Um, uh, right," Negi quickly grabbed a clean set of clothes and exited the room.

Once Negi had left the room, Asuna let out a sigh of relief, and plopped herself onto the bed, 'What's happening to me? I keep having these strange dreams about Negi's father, and now I keep having these growing feelings towards Negi, what's going on?'

XOXOXO

Anya stomped down the hallway, her face showing obvious fury, 'Damn that Asuna,' Anya thought to herself, 'wooing Negi with her narrow hips and big breasts, oh she pretends she doesn't have any feelings towards Negi, but I can see it in her eyes, she feels SOMETHING towards Negi. I just wish I knew how strong her feelings are towards Negi.'

Anya was so caught up in her thoughts she neglected to notice where she was going until she bumped into someone, "Oh, Sorry." Anya then looked up and saw a small blonde girl glaring at her.

"Watch where you're going next time, Anya-bozu," she then proceeded to leave.

"Tough talk coming from a shrimpy vampire, Eva-_bozu_," Anya said mockingly.

Evangeline chuckled slightly, "I must hurt."

"What hurts?" 

"All those years of being nice to boya, hoping he would want to be with you someday, ruined by a loudmouth with better 'assets'" Evangeline's smirk widened, "a ninja girl with a massive chest, a blonde heiress who practically worships him, a girl with motherly affection and endowments, and a large gaggle of girls who practically throw Negi into their bosoms." Evangeline then walked, pleased with how much she had pissed off the young mage.

Anya glared at Evangeline, she hated knowing that all the girls Evangeline mentioned had bodies that were far more mature then her own. She was about to yell at Evangeline when an idea came to her, "You seem quite jealous of them as well," Evangeline stopped, "could it be that the cold hearted vampire has grown fond of someone at Mahora?"

Evangeline turned and glared at her, "I do not have feelings for Negi!"

Anya smirked, "Who said I was talking about Negi?"

Evangeline's eyes widened, she realized her blunder too late, "I-I merely assumed you were talking about Negi and-"

"Sure, look, I'm curious about what that girl Asuna-baka feels towards Negi."

Evangeline quirked an eyebrow, "So? There's no way she will tell you." 

Anya smirked, "Everyone has a magical specialty. For Negi, its lighting and wind magic, for me its mind reading. I use it all the time in London as a Fortune teller, I would read what was presently on their mind and told them exactly what they wanted to hear. The problem is, Asuna most likely keeps such thoughts about Negi hidden, so I'm going to need your help in this."

"Why do you need my help?"

"I need someone who can put Asuna to sleep and ensure that no one disturbs me while I search through Asuna-baka's mind." 

"And what do I get out of this?" Evangeline asked.

Anya's smirk widened, "I can see you're not exactly fond of Asuna-baka, aside from learning if Asuna really loves Negi, I'm sure Asuna has all sorts of embarrassing memories, perhaps embarrassing for a little blackmail?"

Evangeline was shock, but that shock soon turned into a wicked grin, "Now you're talking! You've got a deal. So, when do you want to do this?"

"Tonight."

XOXOXO

Takahata sighed, he was growing worried because Asuna seemed to be regaining her memories too quickly. He realized this though her actions not long after Negi had arrived. Though most of her classmates regarded her actions as that of a big sister, Takahata knew that some of Asuna's motherly instincts were reacting to what was happening her and Negi. When Evangeline tried to drink Negi's blood, Asuna protected him without a second thought, because she was Negi's mother. When Negi was scared, she comforted him, when he was injured on the school trip, she tended to his wounds (though she was unable to actually do anything when Nodoka stepped in). When Negi accidentally stripped Takane at the Mahora Tournament, Asuna scolded him for his actions, like any mother would if their son did anything perverted. But this wasn't what worried Takahata, what worried him was the fact that Asuna seemed to be confusing these motherly affections with feelings of love towards Negi. When Negi first came to teach here, he believed that Asuna's dislike of kids would keep her from falling for Negi, unfortunately that was not the case. If there was one thing that scared Takahata it was incest, and at this point he was running out of ideas. There was only one way he could fully ensure that Negi and Asuna did not end up together at this point. He took out his phone dialed a number he had not used in nearly ten years.

"Hello?"

"Alastor? This is Takahata."

"Takahata?!? How have you been old buddy?"

"Fine, look, I need you to come to Mahora Academy."

"Mahora Academy? Why?"

"I'll explain everything when you get here."

XOXOXO

Well, that's chapter 5 for you. I'm trying to get over my writers block and I hope to have chapter 12 of Visiting New Worlds done by Saturday. To Kakarott(sp?), you have my permission to use my ideas to write your own fanfiction. I thank you for asking. I have another poll for you:

Before Asuna learns fully about her past, do you want there to be some incest between her and Negi?

Yes

No

Yes, but only awkward incest

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Meeting and Memories

**Negi's Mother-Chapter 6**

By NegimaFan

A/N: Once again, it's good to be back. In this chapter, Takahata has a meeting with my OC, Alastor, and Anya takes a look into Asuna's memory with disastrous results. Read and Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Mahou Sensei Negima.

XOXOXO

Asuna sat at a table outside the local coffee shop, her thoughts stirring, 'What is happening to me, could I really be in love with Negi?' She wasn't sure what she was more afraid of the fact that she may really be in love with Negi, or the possibility that Negi might simply be what many would call the 'rebound guy' so soon after Takahata had turned her down.

As if someone was purposely messing with her life, Asuna was interrupted from her thoughts about Negi by none other than Negi himself, "Asuna?"

"Ahh, oh Negi," she then proceeded to bash Negi's head in, "DON"T SCARE ME LIKE THAT."

"Ow," Negi cried, "Asuna, I just wanted to ask if you were okay."

"I'm fine," she lied, "what makes you think I'm not?"

"You seem distracted by something, is there anything I can do to help?"

At those words, a sudden image of her and Negi kissing appeared in her mind, 'Ahh bad thoughts, bad thoughts,' "No!!!" she screamed, causing a number of people to stare at her, "er, I mean, no Negi."

Negi raised an eyebrow, "I know you're lying Asuna."

"What, Ha Ha," Asuna's laugh was obviously false, "and why would I lie to you?"

Negi shrugged, "You tell me."

Asuna remained silent.

"Asuna…"

"What?"

"Would you…would come with me for a minute?"

Asuna briefly considered making up an excuse then she thought, 'What's the worst that can happen?' "Sure I'll come."

Negi smiled, gabbed Asuna's hand, and pulled her to their destination, "Come on, Asuna!"

XOXOXO

Takane D. Goodman was an unusual mage, and a tad hypocritical. She often reminded Mai of the importance of keeping calm in battle and never underestimate your opponent, though she did both quite often, and was stripped of her clothing because of it. Today it was normal patrolling duty, until she thought she saw a familiar face at the train station, "Mai," she whispered to the red-haired girl beside her, "is that Colonel Sanders from the Tournament during the Mahora-fest?"

Mai starred at the man, "I'm not sure, Oneesama, it could be him."

"What is he doing back here?"

"P-Perhaps we should contact Gandolfini-sama, and-"

"No, that will not be necessary, he hasn't done anything yet, and we'll just follow and keep tabs on him just to ensure that it stays that way."

"Y-Yes Oneesama."

XOXOXO

"Negi," Asuna was starting to get annoyed, "where are you taking me?"

"We're almost there, Asuna-san, look."

"Negi, what-" Asuna now realized where they were, it was a hill just outside the boarders of Mahora academy. The special thing about this particular spot was that from the top of the hill it was possible to see the whole of Mahora Academy, "Oh, I haven't been up here in ages, the views just breathtaking, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Negi paused for a moment, "Um, Asuna-san,"

Asuna turned to him, "Yes?"

"Um, for a while now, I've been about you and I think that I may…"

Asuna stared wide-eyed.

"…have feelings for you."

At this point, Asuna does an anime-style fall, and then yells angrily, "What's that supposed to me, huh? From what I gather you seem to have feelings for the entire class." 'Thank god, I thought he was going to confess his love for me or something.'

"No, no, not those sort of feelings, I don't know how to explain it, I've never felt this way before."

Asuna starred at him, "What do mean?"

"When I look at you, I get this funny, warm feeling in my heart, and even though you hit I feel safe in your arms," he grinned, "That must sound really stupid, huh, Asuna-san?"

Asuna looked straight into Negi's eyes, their faces mere inches apart, "No, that doesn't sound stupid at all."

At this point, Negi did one of the most spontaneous actions of his life and kissed Asuna, for a moment Asuna seemed to enjoy the kiss, it was first real kiss she had with him considering the last two were during the Evangeline incident and when he was influenced by the World Tree, so she wasn't actually to enjoy those kisses. A moment later, however, Asuna went wide-eyed and quickly broke away from Negi, ending the kiss. "Asuna," Negi asked, "what's wrong?"

"I-I-NO!! This is wrong, this is all wrong!" tears were forming in Asuna's eyes.

"Asuna," tears were starting to form in Negi's eyes as well, "what did I do to upset you?"

"Negi, I know this going to sound strange, but, when I kissed you this time, it was like…like I'm kissing my brother or something."

Negi simply stood there in shock, 'Is that how Asuna-san sees me, like a little brother?'

"Negi," Asuna said shakily, "I'M SORRY!" she then proceeded to run, a get as far away as she could so could sort through these thoughts. Negi didn't follow her, he simply fell to the ground on his knees, his face a mess of tears.

Asuna was running so far so quickly, she neglected to see what was in front of her until a frying pan smashed into her face, knocking her out.

"Excellent work, Chachamaru, but isn't using a frying pan a little crude?"

"It was all I had available, master," Chachamaru replied.

"Whatever," said Anya, "Let's just get her back to your place so we can search through her mind in peace."

"Agreed," said Evangeline, "Let's just hope she has something I can use against her or," she turned to Anya and gave her a rather wicked grin, "I might get angry and take out your frustrations on you."

Though Anya didn't show it she was terrified of Evangeline, 'Please,' she thought, 'let there be something REALLY embarrassing in Asuna's mind.'

XOXOXO

Takahata was waiting with his head down, deep in thought, in a secluded area at Mahora Academy where mundanes could not penetrate, surrounded by trees, a lone table in the clearing, 'Where is he,' thought Takahata, 'he should have been here by now.'

"My you seem tense, Takamichi."

Takahata looked up, "Alastor Ida, apprentice to Albireo Imma, am I glad to see you."

Alastor smiled, and took the seat opposite of Takahata. Takahata looked over Alastor, he hadn't changed much over the years, the resemblance between him and Albireo was remarkable, they had the same facial expressions, wore the same clothes, used the same types of spells, they even had the same pactio artifact, a collection of magical journals. There were also a number of differences between him and Albireo. For one thing, Alastor was nearly a foot shorter than Albireo, and he had a slightly wider build. Also, unlike Albireo, Alastor did not take bad news as well as Albireo did.

"So, Takahata, what's so important that I had to come to Mahora Academy?"

"Well, you see, it seems that Asuna-san has fallen in love with Negi."

Alastor paused for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter, "HA, HA,HA, good one Takmichi, now what's the real reason you brought me here."

Takahata remained silent.

Alastor was no longer smiling, "You're serious? She's really falling for Negi? Oh, I don't believe this, HOW COULD YOU SCREWED UP THIS BADLY?"

Takahata flinched slightly, Alastor was one of the few people he feared, "I never expected to her to confuse her protective nature for Negi with feelings of attraction for him."

"This cannot be happening," Alastor rubbed the bridge of nose, "are you telling me that there was not one other guy that she was attracted to around here?"

Takahata, once again, was silent.

"Takahata…" Alastor said slowly, "is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well, she was attracted to me for a time."

"And what happened that caused her to stop being attracted to you?" Alastor asked, fearing the answer.

"I…turned her down."

Alastor gaped at him, "ARE YOU IMCOMPETENT?!?! That would have solved all our problems, what possible reason did you have for turning her down?"

"I…didn't have such feelings for her."

"BULL…you've been attracted to her for years, at one time, you'd have given anything to have Asuna say that she loved you."

"That time…has come and gone."

Alastor grinded his teeth, "So what do you propose, then?"

"I propose, we restore Asuna's memories to her early."

Alastor's eyes went wide, "Are you nuts? We'd be destroying a decade's worth of work if we did that, there's no telling what would happen to her when's she's still this young, she won't be able to handle it all, especially the connection between her and Negi."

"We have no choice, and if you refuse to help me, then I'll simply remove the mental barrier I put on her and tell her the truth."

Alastor did a double-take, "YOU DID WHAT?"

"I put a mental barrier on her memories after Gateau died."

"Takahata, please tell me you haven't released the mental barrier yet."

Takahata starred at him, "No, why?"

XOXOXO

Anya and Evangeline scoured Asuna's memories, searching for both embarrassing moments and anything that could provide clues towards her true feelings for Negi. After they had brought Asuna to Eva's house, the vampire set up a powerful barrier around the house to ensure that no one disturbed them for the next few hours. Already, Eva had learned that Asuna kept a drawer full of pictures of Takahata, Eishun Konoe, and any other older man she found attractive, that she was afraid of birthday candles ever since she accidentally set her hair on fire on her tenth birthday, and that when she first tried to use a tampon she…well let's not get into that. The point was, Evangeline had gained a lot of dirt on Asuna, and she couldn't be happier, "Heh, heh, who knew this pain-in-the-ass had so many embarrassing moments in her life."

"True, I wonder what else we can find o-" she stopped talking when she saw a magical barrier in front of her, it had a silvery aura to it, with noticeable cracks in a number of area, "A mental barrier."

"So, mages are still using these things to suppress people's memories. This one seems rather powerful, but crudely cast, I mean look at the many cracks that litter it."

Anya grinned, "I wonder what they're hiding from her?"

Eva shrugged, "I have no idea."

Anya turned to her, "Want to find out?"

Eva smirked wickedly, "Definitely."

XOXOXO

"Takahata," Alastor said, "taking down a mental barrier, especially when another one is already in place, is very dangerous."

"What do you mean?"

XOXOXO

Anya proceeded to the barriers edge.

XOXOXO

"When taking down a mental barrier, the memories of the person must be returned to them gently, if they return to her too quickly…"

XOXOXO

She lifted her staff above her head.

XOXOXO

"…Their past memories will mix with her newer memories, confusing her, making it hard for them to be in control…"

XOXOXO

She spoke the enchantment and swung her staff towards the barrier.

XOXOXO

"…in other words, Asuna would be in a mental battle, with herself. Her actions would become erratic, and she could become emotionally unstable. There's no telling what would happen to her if her memories returned to her quickly."

XOXOXO

Anya's staff had successfully smashed through the barrier, "Now, let's see what dark secrets were hidden from Asuna." Suddenly a powerful gust of wind enveloped Anya and Evangeline.

"What's going on, Anya-bozu?"

"I-I don't know, this has never happened before." The two girls flew though the air and then awakened in Evangeline's house.

"Master," Chachamaru asked worriedly, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Chachamaru," she then turned to Anya, "What happened?"

"I-I'm not sure, but I don't think that we should enter Asuna's mind again."

"Fine by me, I got what I wanted out of this, Chachamaru."

"Yes, master?"

"Take Asuna back to her room."

"Of course." She then picked up Asuna and flew off to the girls dorms. When she arrived, she found the room empty. She placed Asuna into her bed and left.

_Several Hours Later_

Negi and Konoka were fast asleep, they had found Asuna fast asleep and figured Asuna must have been exhausted, luckily she had the week off from her paper duties, so she could sleep in tomorrow.

Negi had proceeded to his cot, tonight her did not sneak into Asuna's while sleepwalking, Asuna had snuck into his cot.

XOXOXO

After Takahata and Alastor had finished their 'conversation' they agreed that they would discuss what they would do more thoroughly in the morning. What they had failed to notice, however, were two figures hiding in trees who had heard everything.

XOXOXOX

Well, there's chapter 6, I hope you enjoyed it. Also I just want to say that while my two snoops know that there is a connection between Negi and Asuna, they have no idea what that connection. As for the consequences of Anya releasing breaking the barrier, well, you'll just have wait till next chapter to find out. Now, time for my latest poll. This one will be open for at least two more chapters, the poll is: Who should Negi be paired with? Here are your choices:

Ayaka

Konoka

Setsuna

Ku Fei

Kaede

Nodoka

Yue

Yue and Nodoka

Konoka and Setsuna

Takane

Mana

Makie

Ako

Makie and Ako

Yuna

Please vote for who you would like to see paired up with Negi. I look forward to who people will vote for. Also, a cookie to anyone who can guess what movie gave me the idea for the kiss scene. See you next chapter, please R&R.


	7. Mind Games

**Negi's Mother-Chapter 7**

By NegimaFan

A/N: I'm so, so, sorry that it has been so long since my last update, I have been extremely busy, college has been a nightmare, I have had barely any time to read any fanfiction, let alone write any. Also, people have left me reviews and sent me messages voting for the girl(s) they want Negi to be paired with. Here are the votes so far:

Ayaka-0

Konoka-0

Setsuna-1

Ku Fei-1

Kaede-0

Nodoka-4

Yue-0

Yue and Nodoka-0

Konoka and Setsuna-2

Takane-0

Mana-1

Makie-0

Ako-0

Makie and Ako-0

Yuna-0

Nodoka seems to be in the lead…Um…If Nodoka wins I'll happily pair her with Neg, but, I must warn you, for me, writing a good Negi/Nodoka fic is like most people who try to write a good Naruto/Hinata fic. Possible, but very difficult. Still, I do like the Negi/Nodoka pairing. Also, the movie that helped inspire the kiss scene in the last chapter was _Back to the Future_, the scene where Marty was kissed by his mother when he went back to the past, and she realized something felt wrong about kissing him. Now, on with the fic.

XOXOXO

Negi awoke from his slumber to the aroma of something delicious, 'Mmm,' Negi thought as he rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses, 'something smells great, I wonder what Konoka-san is making this morning?' As Negi began to get up, he noticed something on his bed, he picked them up and realized they were Asuna's bells, 'What? How did Asuna's bells get in my bed?' Negi shook off his confusion and decided instead to get some of Konoka's cooking before it went cold, bet when he climbed down from his cot he saw that, 'Konoka's still asleep?!? Then who-?' Negi turned to see two plates of food waiting for him and Konoka, and Asuna sitting in the third seat, drinking coffee and reading the paper. "Asuna," Negi couldn't believe what he was seeing, "did you…cook all of this?" Every time Asuna had tried to cook something in the past, she would either burn the food or set the kitchen on fire.

Asuna looked up from reading her paper, "Negi," she said rather gently, "about time you got up. Get something to eat, then get ready, you don't want to be late, do you?" She then smiled at him.

Negi simply stared, "Asuna…are you sure that you're alright? You seem…different today."

Asuna chuckled slightly, "Aww, Negi's concerned for me." She then got up and ruffled his hair slightly, "Come on Negi, eat up and get ready for school, I won't bail you out if you get in trouble for being late to class."

At this Negi did a double take, "Umm, Asuna-san, I'm the teacher, I don't think my students would be upset about being a little late. Besides, it's sum…"

Asuna laughed at this, "Ah, hah, hah, oh that's right," she then pinched Negi's cheeks, "my little Negi's so smart he's already a teacher at ten, and a very handsome one at that." She proceeded to give Negi a peck on the forehead.

Negi then proceeded to blush profusely, his mind reeling, "Umm, Asuna-san…"

BANG!!!!!

Asuna fell to the ground, moaning slightly, Konoka standing behind her, her trusty hammer in her hand, "Konoka-san!! Why did you hit Asuna-san?"

"Asuna was acting funny, Negi-kun, and I didn't know what else to do. A good bang on the head usually seems to work on her though."

Asuna then began to rise, "Ohh, my head."

"Asuna-san," Negi asked, "are you alright?"

Asuna looked up at Negi, "Yeah, I'm fine, but what-" she then saw Negi holding her bells, "NEGI!!! What are you doing with my bells?"

"Um, I found them in…"

"You snuck in my bed again didn't you!?!" Asuna asked/yelled at him as she snatched the bells from Negi.

"Actually, I found them in my bed."

Asuna did a double take, "What? What were they doing in your bed?"

Konoka chuckled, "I heard you climbing out of Negi's bed this morning, but I was too tired to get up. By the way, Asuna, I can't believe you actually made breakfast without burning down the dorm."

Asuna looked at her questioningly, "What are you talking about, Konoka, I didn't make breakfast."

"What? But, Asuna-san, then who made it?" Negi asked, "I just saw you eating, and it looked like it had just been cooked, so who made it?"

"Eating? I haven't eaten anything yet, come to think of it, I don't even remember getting up this morning."

Negi looked at Asuna, and then turned to Konoka, "Um, Konoka-san, how hard did you hit Asuna-san?"

Konoka looked worried, "Oh, it couldn't have been that hard, I mean, people have hit her harder than that, and she's never once suffered any memory loss."

"Asuna," Negi asked concernedly, "what is the last thing you remember?"

Asuna thought for a moment, "The last thing I remember was running, because…" suddenly an image of her and Negi kissing popped into her. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach, 'why do I feel like I've done something sick and wrong?'

"Asuna," Negi asked again, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying, Asuna-san, please tell me, I want to help."

"IT'S NOTHING!" Asuna yelled as she punched Negi in the face.

"Ow," Negi cried, a tear falling down his cheek and he rubbed where Asuna hit him.

Asuna suddenly looked at Negi with concern, "Negi, how did you get that bruise? Has someone been bullying you?" She then licked her thumb and rubbed it on the mark on his face, "Oh, who would want to hurt my little Negi?"

Konoka and Negi simply gawked at her, then Konoka, once again, whacked Asuna with her trusty hammer.

"Ow, Konoka, what did you do that for? Hey Negi why are you blushing so much? Hey, Konoka, breakfast looks good this morning, how did you get it ready so quickly?"

Negi shook slightly before saying, "Um, I think I had better wash up, I think I'm in the mood for something form the 'Chao Bao Zai' this morning, how about you Konoka?"

"What? Oh, Um, Yeah that sounds great, Negi-kun?"

Asuna simply starred at Konoka and then turned to Negi, "Is there something going on here that I don't know about? Why are you two acting so weird this morning?"

"What are you talking about, Asuna, we just want to go out to eat this morning?"

"But what about that breakfast you made? It looks great!"

Konoka simply starred at the girl, 'She really doesn't remember, I better tell grandpa about this.' "Oh, you don't want that, Asuna, the, um, eggs must have gone bad, they taste terrible."

"Really? But they smell great…"

"Trust me, Asuna, they're terrible."

"Oookay, I guess I'll get changed then." She then proceeded to the bathroom.

'Asuna,' Konoka thought, 'I hope you're alright.'

XOXOXO

Meanwhile, Alastor and Takahata were walking towards the dorms, discussing on how to best explain things to Asuna without revealing too much. "Okay," Alastor said, "once again, we tell her that she is related to Negi, but we don't tell her exactly how because it will raise too many questions in the magical community, and possibly put Negi and her in danger. Then, you return her memories of her experiences with you and Gateau-sama, but no one else! The rest of her memories will remain intact until her Eighteenth birthday as planned."

Takahata nodded, "Understood. But, what if Asuna insists that we tell exactly how she's related to her, and refuses to let it go?"

Alastor sighed, "We'll cross that bridge if we come to it." 'It will be a miracle if we can pull this off without her asking too much or the rest of the mages finding out, not even Konoemon-sama knows of Asuna's secret.'

XOXOXO

Takane and Mei were at Gandolfini's residence, explaining to him, Shizuna, and Tōko Kuzunoha of what they had overheard. "So let me get this straight," said Gandolfini, "you're telling me that Asuna Kagurazaka is somehow connected to Negi and the Thousand Master, and these memories of her connection to them were sealed by Takahata and the rest of the Crimson Wing?"

"That is what we have surmised, Gandolfini-sama," Takane responded.

Tōko turned to Shizuna, "Do you think that there really is a connection between them? It doesn't seem possible to me." Tōko noticed that Shizuna was not responding, her head was lowered, and she was shaking slightly, "Shizuna, what's with you?"

"He told me there was someone else."

Gandolfini, Mei, and Takane turned her. "I'm sorry?" asked Gandolfini.

"When I asked Takahata out on a date three months ago, he told me that there was someone else in his life that his heart belonged to, and I'm supposed to believe it's Asuna-san!?! The girl that has had a crush on him for years? The girl that he turned down at the MahoraFest? That's the girl his heart belongs too? It makes no sense, he's never shown any romantic interest in her!"

"Well, not since you've known them, anyway," responded Gandolfini.

Shizuna turned to glare at him, "So I'm supposed to believe he's a pedophile?"

Tōko chuckled slightly, "I never pegged you as the jealous type."

"I-It's not jealousy, well not entirely, something just doesn't add up in all this, Takahata-san and Alastor-san are hiding something from us, something big."

Gandolfini nodded, "Agreed, and whatever it is that they're hiding, it involves Asuna-san."

"S-So, what do we do, Gandolfini-sama?" Mei asked.

"Takane, take Mei and Nutmeg, find Asuna-san, and bring her to headmaster-sama's office. Shizuna, Tōko, come with me, we're going to confront Takahata-sama and Alastor-san and bring them to the office. Then, we will find just what they're hiding from us."

XOXOXO

Takahata and Alastor had finally arrived and Asuna's dorm room, "Finally," Alastor said, "we can get this over with."

Takahata knocked on the door, "Asuna-san?" He knocked again, "Asuna-san?" He realized the door was unlocked, "Asuna? Konoka? Negi?" The room was empty, "That's odd, it's summer vacation, they have no reason to leave this early."

"Could they have gone out to eat?"

Takahata snapped his fingers, "The Chao Bao Zai, it's very popular with the students."

Alastor groaned, "I had hoped we could approach Asuna-san without the school's Magical teachers finding out I was here, now we have to approach her with people all around, geeze, this is going to take a miracle to pull off."

XOXOXO

Asuna, Konoka, and Negi had just gotten off the train and were now heading towards the Chao Bao Zai, but Konoka and Negi were worried about how Asuna had been acting. 'I hope Asuna-san's feeling better now,' thought Negi, 'If she gets in one of those moods again,' Negi shuddered slightly, 'well, at least her classmates haven't found out, if they did she'd probably never be able to live it down.'

Negi was interrupted from his thoughts by a female voice behind him, "Oh Negi-sensei," Negi turned to see the blonde class-rep, Ayaka.

"Oh, morning Iincho-san," Negi responded.

"Hey, Iincho-baka, what are you doing here? I'd have thought you'd be at the classroom already."

Ayaka raised an eyebrow, then muttered to Negi, "What is she talking about its summer vacation, is she really THAT forgetful?"

"She's been feeling…odd this morning."

"Hey, Negi-baka, move it will you," Asuna yelled at him, "I'd like to eat TODAY if you don't mind."

Negi sweatdropped, "I'm coming Asuna," Negi muttered a spell under his breath, and suddenly moved so fast he quickly shot passed Asuna and slammed into someone, "OOF, oh, I'm sorry I…" Negi looked up to see a blushing/angry Takane Goodman, and flanking her were Mei Sakura, and Nutmeg.

"Negi-sensei, please move aside, we have orders to bring in Asuna-san," Takane said.

"What, Why? What did she do?"

"It shall be explained later, now please move aside," Takane glared slightly at him.

"No, not until you tell me."

"I said move!" Takane grabbed Negi by the collar and threw him to the ground.

"HEY!" Takane looked up to see a very pissed looking Asuna glaring at her, "So you're the one!"

"Excuse me?"

"You're the one who's been bullying my little Negi! Well, nobody bullies him and gets away with it," she then proceeded to slam her fist into Takane's face, resulting in Takane flying several feet.

Ayaka went wide-eyed, 'What the hell? Her 'Little Negi'?'

Negi groaned, 'Oh, no, not again.'

XOXOXO

Finally, I was able to finish a new chapter in my story. Once again, I'm sorry, I'll try to update faster, It's been a rough couple of months for me. What will happen in the battle between Takane and Asuna? How about the confrontation between Alastor, Takahata, and the school mages? Find out next chapter! Also, the voting for who Negi will be paired with is still, and there is one little rule I should mention about that, anyone can vote once per chapter, even if you voted in one chapter already, but you cannot vote for the same person more than once, meaning once you have voted for someone, you cannot vote for them again. Until next, please review.


	8. Loyalty

**Negi's Mother-Chapter 8**

By NegimaFan

A/N: This chapter will not be long; I wanted to post something to celebrate the New Year. Here are the new standings for the poll for who Negi will be paired with:

Ayaka-0

Konoka-0

Setsuna-2

Ku Fei-1

Kaede-1

Nodoka-4

Yue-0

Yue and Nodoka-2

Konoka and Setsuna-5

Takane-0

Mana-3

Makie-0

Ako-0

Makie and Ako-0

Yuna-0

Wow, Konoka and Setsuna are now in the lead, with Nodoka in second and Mana in third. Remember only one more chapter for you to vote.

XOXOXO

Gateau, Shizuna, and Tōko were unconscious. They had greatly underestimated Alastor, mainly because they had no idea that he was once the apprentice to Albireo Ima. They had greatly paid for that mistake.

Alastor groaned, "Things just keep getting worse, now the academy's seems to be aware of our movements," He turned to Takahata, "We're running out of time Takahata, we need to find Asuna now!"

Takahata nodded, "We better hurry then, before things get-" He then stopped mid-sentence when he felt a powerful surge. "Alastor," Takahata said nervously, "do you feel that?"

Alastor nodded, "Yes, unfortunately, I haven't felt this aura in over ten years."

Takahata was worried, "How…How could she have accessed her memories this far so quickly?"

"I don't know, it's the only explanation for this sudden surge, but one things for sure, things are only to get worse from here on out."

XOXOXO

Takane was petrified with fear, every attack she launched, every one of her shadow puppets she launched, were all defeated by Asuna, effortlessly! She didn't even summon her harisen, she just banished them with her hand. A simple wave of her hand, or a flick of her finger and her spells, her summons, they were all neutralized, 'How,' Takane thought to herself, 'How did she get so much more powerful this quickly?'

Asuna cracked her knuckles, "You are REALLY getting on my nerves."

"S-Stay back!" Takane screamed, "If you so much as lay one finger on me, I swear, Gateau-sama will…"

"You're threatening me?!?" Asuna screamed, "Because you don't seem to be in the position to make any threats."

"L-Listen, maybe we can make a deal?" Takane pleaded.

Asuna smirked, "Okay," she then grabbed Takane by the neck and swung her until she was face-to-face with Negi, "Now Takane, I want you to apologize to my little Negi, and say…" she then whispered into Takane's ear.

Takane blushed profusely, "No way! There is now way that I am saying that!"

Asuna then glared at her, "Look, either you say it or…" she then began to squeeze her neck.

Mei was shocked and Nutmeg fell unconscious from the sight. "Oneesama!" screamed Mei.

"Okay," Takane finally said, "You win. Negi,…" she then began to mutter something unintelligible.

"Speak up!" Asuna screamed.

"I'm very sorry for hurting your precious, adorable face, and if there is anything I can do to make up for my unforgivable actions, please do not hesitate to ask. Whether it is my services in battle that you require or…" she hesitated.

"Say it!"

"…or any services outside of battle. I would love nothing better than to take your adorable face and place it between my breasts. You have my loyalty."

Asuna smiled, "I'll expect you to hold up to your promise."

Takane whimpered, she had never felt so embarrassed.

Negi was dumbfounded, "Um, thank-you Takane-san." He turned to Asuna, "You didn't have to do that, Asuna."

Asuna smiled warmly, "Aw, my little Negi, always the gentleman." She then threw up her free hand and grabbed a hammer. She then turned to face Konoka, "Konoka-san, why were you about to hit me with a hammer?"

Konoka panicked, "Um, well, I…"

Asuna glared, "WELL?!? I want an answer n…" she was then sent to the ground by a karate chop to the neck, behind her was Setsuna, who was now glaring at Asuna.

"What were you doing to Ojou-sama?!?"

"Set-chan, it's alright."

"Alright?!? Ojou-sama, she was yelling at you!"

"Its fine, Set-chan, Asuna has been acting oddly today."

"Konoka-san," Negi said, "I think Asuna is unconscious."

"Oh, you're right, Set-chan, help me pick Asuna up, we need to get her to the nurse's office."

"O-of course Ojou-sama," she and Konoka then proceeded to pick Asuna up and ran to the nurse's office, with Negi not far behind.

Takane simply sat on the ground still in shock over what just happened, and afraid of what might happen if she ever pissed off Asuna again. Mei stood there in shock while Nutmeg was just recovering.

Ayaka simply stared in shock, she then said, "Hey, wait up!" She then proceeded to follow the group, intent on finding out what was going on.

XOXOXO

Sorry this chapter is so short, I have been sick all during the holidays, and I start class again tomorrow. I'll try to update again as soon as I can. As for the pairing votes, the same rules apply as always, you cannot vote for any pairing twice. I thank everyone who reviewed for respecting my rules regarding my pairing. Once again HAPPY NEW YEAR!!


	9. The Seal

**Negi's Mother-Chapter 9**

By NegimaFan

A/N: Well, the time has come, the votes have been tallied, and here it is:

Ayaka-0

Konoka-0

Setsuna-2

Ku Fei-2

Kaede-1

Nodoka-5

Yue-1

Yue and Nodoka-2

Konoka and Setsuna-8

Takane-0

Mana-8

Makie-0

Ako-0

Makie and Ako-0

Yuna-0

I don't believe it, it's a TIE! Well, it's been decided, Negi will be paired with Konoka and Setsuna, as well as Mana. I am shocked by the number of votes Mana received in the last chapter, and I am flattered that so many people cast their votes, now, on with the fic.

XOXOXO

Anya was fighting a massive migraine as she, Evangeline, and Chachamaru headed down the path to the Chao Bao Zai, "Ohh, my head, what kind of mental defenses does that girl have?"

Evangeline said nothing, but inwardly, she was pissed, 'What sort of mental defenses, indeed? No girl her age, no matter what kind of powers they have, should be able to have defenses of that caliber. It takes years, even decades, to be able to unconsciously block your deepest thoughts from being read. I should know, it took ME fifty years to perfect it.' Something didn't add up, just what happened in Asuna's past that is so secretive? Evangeline wanted to know, for some reason, she felt as if she was somehow connected to all of this, she just wish she knew how.

"Ohh," Anya groaned to herself, "what was I thinking destroying that mental barrier? There's no telling what could happen to her. If anyone finds out it was us," she shuddered, "they might turn me into an ermine."

Eva turned her head and stared at her, "Us? I wasn't the one who took down the barrier."

Anya glared at the chibi vampire, "Listen you, just keep quiet, if I go down I'll be sure to take you down with me!"

Eva snorted, "Don't worry I'll keep my mouth shut, but not because of you, but because I'd rather not have that redheaded pain harisen me if she ever found out we were in her mind."

"Good, good," Anya calmed down slightly, "we just have to stay calm and keep our mouths shut." Just then the pair of them bumped into a very worried looking Takahata, with a cloaked mage she didn't recognize.

"Anya," said Takahata, recognizing the red-headed girl, "I need to ask you, has Asuna…"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I SWEAR!" screamed a terrified Anya, "SHE…SHE MADE ME DO IT!" pointing at Evangeline, "SHE THREATENED TO KILL ME IF I DIDN'T!"

"HEY! I DIDN'T FORCE YOU TO DO ANYTHING!" yelled a furious Evangeline.

"Um, I was going to ask you if she was by here recently. We're looking for her," replied Takahata.

"Oh," said Anya, grinning weakly, "Um, no, we just got here."

The cloaked mage glared at the redhead, "What did you do to Asuna-san?"

Anya gulped, 'Crud.'

Evangeline groaned, "Smooth, missy, real smooth."

XOXOXO

Negi, Konoka, and Setsuna hurried to the nurse's office. No one was there, so Setsuna and Konoka placed Asuna on one of the beds and then they all breathed a sigh of relief. "Well," said Negi, "does anyone have any idea why Asuna-san is acting this way? Did anything even _remotely_ similar to this ever happen in the past?"

Konoka shook her head, "No, Negi-kun, I've never seen her act like this."

"Neither have I," the trio turned to see an exhausted Ayaka, her hair a mess, "I've known Asuna since she came here, and I've never once seen her act this way. Now will someone please tell me what's going on? And why was she calling you her 'Little Negi'?"

Negi sighed, "I wish I knew."

"Negi-kun," said Konoka, "when we were heading back to the dorms last night you said that the two of you talked for a little while and then she ran off, what happened that made her run off? You never told me."

Negi blushed profusely, "I…well…um…let's see…I sort of…well…I…"

"Yes?" Konoka asked intently.

"I sort of…kissed her."

For a moment there was silence, then Ayaka screamed, "WHAT!?! You kissed her? Did she force herself on you, or did she trick you into kissing her? Ohhh, why must I keep losing to that monkey girl!"

"N-No, I just…well…"

"Aww," Konoka smiled, "Asuna must have been embarrassed. But that doesn't explain why she's acting the way she is, did she say anything…odd after kissing you _again_?" Konoka chuckled, if you didn't count the pactio kiss or the time Negi was under the power of the World Tree, this was their first real kiss.

Negi lowered his head, "She said…she said it was like she was kissing her brother."

Konoka's smile faded slightly and a sweatdrop appeared on her forhead, 'Her brother? What kind of thing to say is that?'

Ayaka smirked inwardly, 'Now's my chance,' she thrust Negi in between her breasts, "Oh, Negi, I can't believe Asuna-baka would ever say something like that, I bet you're a wonderful kisser. Would you like me to give you a second opinion?" She then pulled Negi away from her breasts and pursed her lips, inching towards Negi's lips. Konoka and Setsuna starred in shock at Ayaka's abrupt, though not surprising, actions.

Negi blushed profusely, 'What do I do? What do I do?" Negi began to panic.

Just as Ayaka was about to lock lips with him, a clock came in contact with her forhead, "HEY SHOUTACON!" Konoka, Setsuna, Negi, and a throbbing Ayaka turned to see that Asuna was awake, and that she appeared pissed, "What have I told you about flirting with Negi!?!"

Konoka stared at the girl, "Asuna! You're already awake!"

"Yeah, I'm awake," groaned Asuna, she had a terrible headache, "Ohh, what hit me?"

Konoka shook slightly, she didn't want to tell her that Setsuna had knocked her out, "Um, that's not important right now, Asuna, why did you tell Negi-kun last night that kissing him felt like you were kissing your brother?"

Asuna raised an eyebrow at her question, "You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm serious Asuna, why did you say that to Negi?"

"Well, because Negi's my-"

XOXOXO

Alastor and Takahata were rushing to the Academy with three girls close behind. After 'asking' Anya what she had done, and finding out from a traumatized Takane that they headed to the school with an unconscious Asuna, the group, consisting of Alastor, Takahata, Anya, Eva, and Chachamaru, rushed as quickly as possible to get to Asuna before any of the other school mages discovered where Asuna was. "Damn it," yelled an exasperated Alastor, "I can only hope the contingency memories haven't gone into effect yet."

Takahata stared at him, "What contingency memories?"

"Well, when Albireo-sempai and I originally sealed Asuna's memories, a special seal was placed that would go into effect if there was a risk of Asuna accessing her true memories, but with what you and redhead," Anya shook slightly, "did to her, I have no idea what shape her mind is in, or if the seal activated yet, if what Takane told us about Asuna's actions were true, then for some reason the seal didn't activate, even though it should have. Of course that doesn't that there still isn't a chance of it activating."

Evangeline smirked, 'So, Asuna-baka does have secret memories kept from her.' She then spoke up, "So if you and Takamichi here both put up mental barriers, that means you have no idea what is wrong with Asuna?"

Alastor groaned, "No, I don't."

Anya spoke up, "Um, Albireo-sama…I've studied mental barriers, and…"

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID!?!?"

Anya 'eeped' then said, "W-Well, I don't understand, I never seen any text mention anything about the effects of having two mental barriers in one mind, why do you believe it's so dangerous?"

"You'd be hard pressed to find any text mention anything about more than one barrier in the mind, because there's rarely a cause for it. A mental barrier is like a dam for memories in the mind, it blocks a great deal of the memories, and lets _certain_ memories pass through. Now, if a second barrier is placed, and if it's only meant to block memories from passing through and not filter them, like the one Takahata put on Asuna that blocked all but a few of her memories before she came to Mahora Academy, not only would the flow of memories be stopped, some of them would be forced back to the original barrier. Since the flow from the first barrier is still continuing the barriers then begin to feel increased pressured from the blocked memories. Couple that with Asuna's magical resistance and eventually even the most powerful mental barriers will start to decay, which is why she started to have bits of her old memories return. I wouldn't be surprised if the original barrier is also greatly weakened. When you destroyed Takahata's barrier you let loose nearly ten years of pressure, no human mind can possibly take the strain without severe repercussions."

Takahata grew worried, "The decay in the original barrier might explain why the seal didn't go off as you expected, but what was the seals purpose?"

"Well," said Albireo, "It was placed only as a last resort, if Asuna greatly risked discovering the connection between her and Negi."

At the mention of Negi, all three girls' eyes widened, 'Connection?' thought Evangeline.

Takahata grew more worried, "What does the seal do?!"

Albireo paused, then said, "If Asuna was to ever recover _all_ of the memories that connected her and Negi and she risked learning the truth too soon, the seal would activate and reconfigure and reconstruct even some of her more recent memories so that she would believe that the connection between her and Negi was that Negi was her-"

XOXOXO

"-brother."

At this there was a long pause. Then everyone (except Asuna) yelled, "BROTHER?!?!"

"Yeah, Nagi-tuo-san adopted me when I was little and after he disappeared I was sent to Mahora and Negi was sent to live in Wales with Nekane. I thought I told you this, already, Konoka."

Negi was dumbstruck, "Wha-?"

Asuna stared at him, "What's with you, Negi? Look I already forgave you for your stupid stunt, just remember that just because we're not related by blood doesn't make you any less of my brother, but did you have to tell _everyone_? I swear, I could slug you for this."

The group simply stared at Asuna in shock. 'What in God's name has happened to Asuna?'

XOXOXO

Heh, heh, yes, now Asuna thinks she's Negi's brother. Oh, how will all of them, especially Negi, react from such a statement? Find out in the next chapter. Also, if you want to see an alternative look at someone who could be Negi's mother (though it's not likely) check out my newest story, 'Crimson Traitor' this story also includes a small theory I have in regards to Fate's origins, though it has been exaggerated in my story. Once again, I want to thank everyone who voted, I hope to start Negi's relationship with his small harem of girls. In the next chapter, it's what you have all been waiting for, ASUNA'S TRUE MEMORIES ARE RESTORED! But before that happens, we get to see how the gang reacts to an Asuna who thinks Negi is her brother. Until next time, please review.


	10. Date?

**Negi's Mother-Chapter 10**

By NegimaFan

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, this semester has been killer, I barely have any time to myself anymore, but at long last here it is, the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Mahou Sensei Negima

XOXOXO

Negi and the rest stared at the calm Asuna, who was looking at them with a look of confusion, "What is with all of you? You look as if I just revealed some big secret or something, I mean come on, most of class knew, or at least guessed that I was Negi's sister, why else would I act the way I did?" 

The group still said nothing, until Ayaka finally spoke up, "Um, why would you have a problem with me dating you're…you're…brother." She said the last word with a great amount of difficulty.

Asuna groaned, "Well, aside from thinking you're obsessed with my brother, Negi already has a girlfriend." 

At this everyone's eyes widened, "I do?" 

"There's no point in denying it, Negi, I saw you and Konoka kissing in the hall that day, sorry but I couldn't help but spy on you. You two look really good together, and I couldn't believe how forward she was with you, especially when she slid her hand down your…"

"OKAY!!OKAY!!" screamed Ayaka, "We get it!"

Negi, who looked like he was about to collapse from shock, felt a tugging sensation on his sleeve, "Negi," Konoka whispered into his ear, "we need to talk." Negi said nothing, but gave a slight nod to show he heard her. "Asuna," Konoka spoke up, "Negi and I need to talk privately for a moment, we'll be right back."

Asuna raised an eyebrow at this statement, "Konoka, if I haven't made it clear, you don't need to make excuses to be with Negi, and I don't have a problem with _you_ dating him."

"No, no, I really need to just talk with him."

"Well, by all means," Asuna then lied back down, "I think I need a little more rest before I get up, I feel like I've been in a battle or something."

Konoka then dragged Negi with one hand, and a dazed Setsuna with the other.

'Ojou-sama and Negi-sensei,' this thought seemed to dominate Setsuna's mind, 'those two, a couple?!' Setsuna felt a pang of jealousy, but the problem was, she was not sure who she was jealous of, Konoka or Negi. Konoka had always held a large place in Setsuna's heart, but over the past few months Negi had also found a place in there as well. Setsuna would be lying if she said she did not feel something strong for both of them. Now, it seems, they are together, and Setsuna seems to have lost her chance to be with either of them, 'I should have told Kono-chan, I should have told Negi-sensei.' These conflicting thoughts overran Setsuna's mind, making her very unaware of her surroundings until Konoka, at last, spoke up.

"Negi-kun, I think we should play along."

"Wh-What?" Negi turned to her, "Play along?"

"Well, Asuna seems to be a very delicate state of mind, and I would rather not confuse her with too many conflicting thoughts. So, let's play along and pretend that we're dating, at least until we figure out what's going on."

"B-But..."

"What's wrong Negi-kun?" Konoka asked as she tilted her head slightly in a rather cute manner, "You wouldn't want me as a girlfriend?"

"N-no, I mean, it's not that, it's just…wouldn't you feel at all awkward being in a pretend relationship?"

Konoka smiled, "Well, if it was just anyone, Negi-kun, I might have a problem with it, but you're my friend, and I trust you. Besides, this might be fun."

Setsuna said nothing, but a tiny bubble of hope formed when she discovered that Konoka and Negi were indeed not a couple. Her heart, however, was still conflicted as to where her feelings of love lied to, Konoka or Negi? 'I have to tell one of them,' Setsuna thought to herself, 'before they are both taken,' then another thought entered her head, what if this fake dating turned into real dating? What if, Negi and Konoka realize during this period of fake dating, that they are meant for each other, and decide to become real boyfriend/girlfriend? Setsuna shook these thoughts away, 'that won't happen, Negi is still young, he isn't ready to commit yet, isn't he?' She wanted to say he was too young to commit to anyone, but Negi had already done, and accomplished, a vast number of things that Setsuna, as well as others, thought he was too young for. For now, she could only hope that nothing would happen between them before she made her voice heard.

XOXOXO

_Outside Mahora Academy_

"So, which way to the nurse's office?" Alastor asked Takahata once they finally arrived at the school building.

Takahata pointed towards the left end of the building, "It's over their, fifteenth door on the left."

"Great, now let's get their before things get any wor-" but his body suddenly froze, as if an invisible force was preventing him from moving, "What the?! I can't move!! What's going on?!"

"Going somewhere?" Though Alastor could not turn his head to see who it was, he recognized the voice.

"Konoemon-sama, how are you?"

"Fine, fine. Alastor, what are you doing at Mahora academy?"

"Um…well…It's complicated."

"He's come to see Negi," Eva answered with a smirk.

Alastor fumed, "Please understand, Konoemon-sama, I…I need to speak with her…privately. It concerns matters that occurred some time before you knew her and…I would be violating an old promise to a friend if I told you."

"I see," replied the aged headmaster as he stroked his beard, "Alastor I am afraid I cannot allow you to see Asuna."

"What?! But sir, I…"

"In the past, I have been far too lenient with the members of the Crimson Wing, as well as others. I allowed Nagi to put Evangeline up as a student here with the promise of freeing her one day and now look…she's bitter and she tried to drink Negi's blood."

Evangeline's eyes widened, "How did you…?"

"You thought I didn't know? Oh, I knew, and I would have intervened had Negi not done so well against you. Also, Nagi wasn't the only one I was lenient on, I've allowed Alastor to stay with the World Tree and I never once questioned him on his reasons for staying there, nor have I ever placed any restrictions on his travelings during the festival. Even if I ignore all of 'accidents' that occurred with the females' clothing in the vicinity he was believed to be in, there's still his blatant disregard for mage protocol. Do you have any idea how many minds I had to erase on the first day alone because of his antics? Then there's you Takahata," he stroked his beard again, "I never once asked you about Asuna-chan's past, and now all of a sudden Alastor shows claiming that there is a problem and that it does not concern me."

"I-I never said…"

"You implied it, and as long as Asuna is a student here it does concern me. So, either you tell me exactly what the problem is, or you and Alastor can explain to the magical authorities the blatant attack on the other teachers."

"Now wait a minute," Alastor responded, "They attacked us."

"Really now?" Konoemon asked, "Well, feel free to tell me what happened…as you come with us."

"What? But Asuna…"

"Are you prepared to tell me your reasons?" Alastor said nothing, "Then you shall be coming with me, and the same goes for you four," Konoemon pointed to Takahata, Evangeline, Chachamaru, and Anya, who was hiding behind Chachamaru, "I want to know exactly what has been going on."

XOXOXO

"So, what did you two need to talk about?" Asuna asked as Konoka, Negi, and Setsuna were returning.

"Oh…um…"

"They were planning their next date," Setsuna interjected, "Now that…now that they know you know about them."

"Ooookay," Asuna turned to Negi, "be on your best behavior," Asuna waved her finger at Negi, "and be a proper gentleman. I don't want to see a repeat of what happened on your date with Honya-chan. That poor girl couldn't speak for three days." Negi and the others decided not to ask.

"So," asked Asuna, "what are you wearing for date?"

"Wha-?"

"You have to wear something nice; you are taking out my friend out, aren't you? I want you to look nice."

"But I…"

"No buts! Ayaka," Ayaka jumped, "your going to help find an outfit for Negi!"

Ayaka couldn't help but let her face show a large grin, "Of course, I'd be happy to help!"

"Yeah!" Konoka grinned widely, "We'll pick out the best outfit for Negi-kun!"

"Oh no," Asuna turned to Konoka, "You're not coming, I want this to be a surprise."

Konoka fake pouted, "But how will you know that I'll like it?"

Asuna's eye twitched, she knew Konoka was going to be stubborn about this, "Tell you what, how about Setsuna come along? She's bound to able to help us find something you would like to see on Negi."

Setsuna blushed profusely, "I…but…I have a duty! I can't just leave Ojou-sama alone!"

"Its fine, Set-chan, I need to see grandpa anyway," she turned and gave Negi a peck on the cheek, "See you tonight." She then turned and left.

Negi simply stood there in a daze. "Okay Romeo," Asuna said as she grabbed Negi by the collar, "time to buy you some new clothes."

XOXOXO

Setsuna was in a bind, from what she just saw, even though she knew it was just an act, it didn't at all feel like an act. She had to tell one of them, 'Negi-sensei,' she thought to herself, 'I have to tell him…about how I feel.'

XOXOXO

Sorry that it's been so long, I'll try to update faster. Also, I know I said that Asuna's true memories would be restored this chapter, but after the reviewers said that they wanted to see more of Asuna thinking she was Negi's brother I decided to have a little fun with it. Also, next chapter, which classmates would you like to see Asuna run into while shopping? Feel free to ask for any of the classmates, and I'll to fit them in. See you next time.


	11. Asuna's Past, Secrets revealed!

Negi's Mother-Chapter 10

**Negi's Mother-Chapter 11**

By NegimaFan

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, this semester has been killer, I barely have any time to myself anymore, but at long last here it is, the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Also, I had to look after my brother over the summer because he had to have a cyst lanced.

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Mahou Sensei Negima

XOXOXO

Alastor, Takahata, Evangeline, and Anya stood paralyzed in front of the Headmaster, who was pacing around them, a rather calm demeanor on his face.

"Headmaster," Alastor pleaded, "I understand your concern, but there are things going on that you do not understand."

"Oh you would be surprised at what I know. For example, I know all about the incident that occurred sometime ago that involved one Count Wilhelm."

Alastor paused and looked at Takahata and Evangeline questioningly, "Who?"

Evangeline answered, "A demon who came to challenge Negi."

"Incorrect," Headmaster responded, and the group turned to stare at him, "Negi was the test subject, his true target was, in fact, Asuna. He wished to know how potent Asuna's powers were, and if they could be controlled. Somehow, he knew of Asuna's powers. I am curious as to how he could know such a thing, and I believe the key can be found in Asuna's past, so once again, I ask you, what are you hiding from me about Asuna?"

"I-I'm sorry Headmaster-sama, I'm afraid that I cannot tell you," Alastor said.

He sighed, "Very well then, I was hoping that it would not come to this, but, I do have one other way to learn of what you are hiding from me," He pulled out a small bottle.

Takahata's eyes widened, "Th-that's…"

XOXOXO

"Ridiculous!!"

"Wh-What?" Negi stammered as Asuna glared at him.

"You look ridiculous," Negi was currently in a mesh shirt and a pair of shorts that were obviously tight on Negi's body, and left little to the imagination, "where did you get that outfit?"

"I-It was in the pile you gave me," Negi replied.

Asuna turned and glared at Ayaka, "I see," she then turned back to Negi, "go back to the dressing room and get out of that stupid outfit."

"Um, well, there's a slight problem…I…well…" Negi blushed slightly.

"You can't get out of it can you?" Asuna deadpanned.

Negi nodded his head slightly. "Setsuna," she turned to the swordswoman, "help Negi out of it, would you?"

"Me?...But…I…"

"I'd do it myself, but I have to make sure that someone," she glared, once again, at Ayaka, "doesn't sneak anymore idiotic clothes to Negi."

Setsuna blushed slightly, "Very well, then." She then began to follow Negi back to the dressing room.

Asuna and Ayaka then went back to searching through the clothes, "You know," Ayaka said, "I could help Negi-sensei out of those clothes,"

Asuna rolled her eyes, "Look, shouta-con, leave my little brother alone, he already has a girlfriend, and even if he didn't, I wouldn't trust you to be alone with him."

Ayaka glared at her, "Look, monkey-girl,"

"Monkey-girl?" Asuna did a double-take, and then began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" 

"It's been so long since I remember you calling me that, I was wondering when the old Ayaka would return."

"Old? What are you talking about!?"

Asuna smirked, "I'm just saying, it's nice to see you not trying to suck up to me in order to get closer to Negi."

Ayaka's eye twitched at that comment, 'Suck up? When have I ever sucked up to her?' "Look, I don't need your help, I'll get Negi to see me as a potential girlfriend, you'll see."

Asuna smirked, "Sure, shoutacon, sure."

XOXOXO

Setsuna kept averting her eyes, having a great deal of trouble looking at Negi while she was helping him undress.

"Setsuna-san," Negi asked, "is there something wrong?" 

"W-What makes you think that there's something wrong?"

"Well, for one thing, your eyes keep wandering. You seem to be having trouble concentrating."

"It's…It's nothing…" she tugged the mesh shirt over Negi's head, "there we go, now, why don't I give you some privacy while you put on the next outfit?"

"Um…Thanks."

Setsuna waited patiently outside the changing room, her thoughts swirling, 'Why? Why couldn't I tell him? I had an excellent opportunity to tell him, and he looked so cute in that…ahh, Stop! Stop!! Bad Setsuna, I shouldn't be thinking such naughty thoughts about Negi-sensei.'

"Setsuna," Setsuna turned to see Negi in a black tux with a silver vest instead of a cummerbund, "how do I look?"

Setsuna smiled warmly, "You look very handsome, Ojou-sama will enjoy seeing you in that outfit."

"You really think so?"

"Why not? I am." She giggled, then froze in horror as she realized what she had just said.

"Wha-?"

"I didn't mean…well…what I mean to say is…" she sighed, then leaned in towards Negi until they were nose to nose, "Negi, I…"

"HEY!! SETSUNA!!" Setsuna jumped at the loud voice, "Has Negi tried on the next outfit?" 

"Yes," Setsuna shouted back.

"Perfect! Bring him out so I can see how he looks!" 

Setsuna groaned, "Come on, Negi-sensei."

"Setsuna," Negi tugged on her sleeve, "what did you want to…?"

"It's not that important, We'll talk about it later?"

"Are you sure?"

She paused, "Yes, I'm sure."

XOXOXO

Takahata, Alastor stood frozen by the Headmaster, staring at the three slime girls that had been freed, Ameko, Suramui, and Pudding (these are the names from the site). "So you freed us?" Ameko asked the Headmaster.

He nodded, "I need to ask you something about your objective when you came here with Wilhelm."

Ameko grinned, "Well, gee, I'd love too, but we really need to get going," she then proceeded to leave, only to realize that she was unable to move, "What the?" 

"I am afraid that you three have been immobilized, now you may either choose to cooperate, or…" he proceeded to hold up the bottle.

Pudding panicked, "We were sent here to capture Asuna-sama and immobilize Negi-bozu. When we were freed from our prison last time we were ordered to do these things as payment for our services."

"Who freed you?"

"We don't know," replied Suramui, "they were cloaked. Dog boy was supposed to help us, but he refused, stole bottle, and fled to warn Negi. But not before he was hit with a memory charm?" 

"Dog Boy?" Alastor asked.

"Kotaro," Takahata realized.

Pudding nodded, "In exchange for his services, he was promised the full restoration of his powers, but he refused, we are not sure why."

"What did Wilhelm know of Asuna-san?" the Headmaster asked.

"Everything," stated Ameko. At this statement the entire room went dead silent, "Wilhelm had spies, learned about Asuna, not sure how spies did it, but they learned much, and with all of the information found, Asuna's deepest secrets were unearthed. He learned of Asuna's heritage, of her true age, of her husband, and her son."

The Headmaster was dumbstruck, he had a number of theories regarding Asuna's past, but they weren't even close to what he was hearing, "Heritage? True age?"

"Husband?" Tōko shrieked.

"SON?" Shizuna screamed.

Ameko was surprised, "You not know?"

Everyone shook their heads, with the exception of Takahata and Alastor, who simply stood in shock.

Ameko smirked, "Fine I'll tell you, It's fun seeing you this way.

Asuna Kagurazaka:

True name: Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia, first princess of the royal family of the dusk kingdom.

True age: estimated around 30 years.

Husband: Nagi Springfield

Son: Negi Springfield."

Again there was stunned silence, broken by Shizuna stammering "Wha-? Bu-? How?"

Alastor was surprised by one of the statements made, "First princess?"

Suramui nodded, "a few years after the family gave Asuna up they had a second daughter, who is the current ruler of what remains of the dusk kingdom, Aneeda Vestavia Theotanasia Entheofushia."

XOXOXO

Bet you didn't see that last part coming. I have plans for this character but they won't be occurring until the gang heads to the magical world. Once again, I'm sorry that I've been gone for so long, but it has been a long summer for me. The point is, I'm back!! See you soon.


End file.
